


Thunder

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Multi, it's a tumblr drabble, side mutsurie, sorry for the crappy summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takeomi hears suspicious noises coming from his bedroom, cheating is the last thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr drabble thing! Here's the link -> http://lidsworth.tumblr.com/post/132990268524/i-see-youre-takuki-central-so-takuki-50
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Arriving home earlier than expected, Takeomi shook the remaining residue of rain off of his raincoat as he stepped into his apartment. Drips of warm water still clung to his dark hair, causing it to stick to his forehead. Small beads rolled down his face, irritating his eyes and making it hard to see in the dimly lit home.

Though as he removed his shoes, and placed his coat on the hook beside the door, he wondered why on earth it was so dark. True, there was a ferocious storm raging outside, though the lightning hadn't been strong enough to knock out their power. If anything, the storm's ferocity came with the rain and the wind only.

However, the darkness hadn't been the only alarming thing within his home. The silence had captivated him as well.

He had heard nothing of his boyfriend. By nature Urie was a quiet man, but if ever he had made it home before Takeomi, the television was almost always on. And if not that, than the radio blared from their living room. Though today there was nothing. No light. No sound.

There was a smell though. A scent of delicious smelling meat, coupled with vegetables of sort. Takeomi had smelled that scent somewhere before. Ahh, yes. He'd smelled it at Urie's old home with the quinx. Though why that smell was in their apartment, he hadn't a clue.

Perhaps Urie had guest over? His thought process came to an immediate halt as he heard a strange noise --rocking almost—coming from the bedroom. Urie was prone to strange exercises all the time, so the noise wasn't unfamiliar. Though Urie strained himself when he wasn't being properly instructed, so being a fitness junky himself, Takeomi stalked down the hallway and to the bedroom.

He slowed his pace as the rocking became increasingly repetitive. He could clearly make out a steady pattern, coupled with gasps and...and what as that, another voice? His trained ears perked up at the sound of a voice belonging to someone else other than Urie cutting through the pace.

Among the many thoughts that filled the investigators mind, cheating had to be the last of them. Perhaps he'd gotten a friend to help him with his exercise? They were all investigators, and all were incredibly skilled in their practice. If Urie was having trouble with a routine, then what was the harm of getting a teammate to help him when Takeomi couldn't.

Though checking things out for himself couldn't hurt. To be honest, Takeomi never trusted the Q's by themselves when it came to personal fitness. As strong as the team was, they still fell short on basic excising instructions.

Turning the knob on the door, Kuroiwa made to speak as he steppe inside, “Urie, I hope you're not straining yourself, I--”

  
Takeomi didn't think it was possible for his eyes to open any wider past their default, he didn't think it was possible to feel his heart stop mid-beat and drop to his stomach in an area other than the battlefield. He had no idea that other circumstances aside from death could cause him to stop breathing as it had now.

  
  


The lights were on, they were defiantly on. Their rays highlighted the contrast of caramel skin against pale skin, of sweat glistening atop of two body's grinding against one another. Though at the sight of the intruder, both bodies separated immediate. There was a moment of silence in which Takeomi looked down at his feet and noticed that he stood in the midst of discarded clothes.

Bringing his gaze back up, he watched as Tooru in his nakedness made to cover his entire body, and bowed his head in shame. And as Urie locked his gaze with him.

“You weren't supposed to be back yet,” was all that his boyfriend managed to say. Turning on his heel, Takeomi left the room. He stalked down the hall, and towards the entrance of the door where he stepped back into his shoes, and put his raincoat back on.

Though even before he stepped into the storm, liquid glistened down his cheeks. Though whether it was due to the residue or actual tears, Takeomi didn't know. Though the latter would not be impossible, as his body had just gone through a series of unusual feelings.

As he stepped out into the storm, he let water pelt him. And as the water assaulted him, so did his thoughts. Did Urie no longer love him? Was he not good enough? Did he do something wrong? What did he do wrong? Could he fix it? Should he fix it?

Before he knew it, he was running. Where, he didn't know. Just away from that house. Just away from the self-blame, away from the pain, away from Tooru and away from Urie.

Around him, the thunder rumbled.  

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope you liked it. God bless!


End file.
